Lord Amor
by snapebatch
Summary: Harry James Potter, de diecisiete años y de, por Merlín, Hufflepuff, es quien lleva la correa del Señor Oscuro. O donde Voldemort es el alma gemela de Harry, y viceversa..
1. El Profeta.

_AU!Soulmates. Hufflepuff!Harry. El lado oscuro ganó la guerra, y la profecía no existe, tampoco los malditos horrocruxes. Viñetas/drabbles. Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sus derechos a J.K. Rowling._

**HPLV**

El Señor Oscuro, el Gran Lord, el gobernador del Mundo Mágico Británico (por el momento), encuentra a su alma gemela.

Desea no haberlo hecho, a pesar de sentirse aún más completo como nunca lo había hecho antes, en especial luego de leer la primera plana de El Profeta.

**_Nuestro Señor ha encontrado a su alma gemela, ¡y qué alma gemela tan opuesta!_**

Y luego, para el mal de males, una foto de _su_ chico, sonriente y al parecer muy feliz de estar a su lado frente a la gran multitud de magos. Su copia en la fotografía, con el cabello perfectamente peinado y un elegante traje negro, lo miró con el ceño fruncido en hastío, mientras que su chico sonrió aún más y lo saludó con la mano.

Por supuesto, él tenía que presentar a su alma gemela frente al Mundo Mágico, ya que era nada más que un aviso de que el chico _es suyo_, y de nadie más. Y quien tocaba lo suyo, era solo una sentencia de muerte; no hacía falta decir lo que sucedía si alguien si quiera lo trataba mal. De todas formas, presentarlo no era el problema, el problema es que el niño había decidido presentarse con un suéter de su maldita casa.

Hufflepuff.

Nuevamente, se preguntó si su chico, que era tan poderoso como para enfrentarlo en un duelo y durar más de dos minutos sin morir, lo había hechizado para hacerle creer que eran almas gemelas y lograr un poquillo de fama, pero no. La pequeña marca en forma de rayo en su muñeca interior coincidía con la que el mocoso tenía en el mismo lugar, y cuando él vio a esos ojos verdes...

Voldemort incendió el periódico sobre su escritorio, y luego al escritorio en sí.

Maldito mocoso. Lo volverá loco, como nadie lo hizo en sus casi ochenta años.

**HPLV**

_¡una fic más, como si no tuviera miles pendientes de terminar!__pero lo siento, mi alma me lo pedía._


	2. Desayuno

A veces Voldemort aprecia mucho la privacidad que es capaz de lograr, en especial cuando su chico está cerca.

—Mocoso...

—Vamos, por favor— Harry sonrió con suavidad mientras se subía a su regazo y colocaba una mano en su cabello levemente desordenado—. Una vez, y te prometo que no te lo pediré más esta semana.

—Tengo una junta con unos imbéciles, y aunque seas tentador, tengo que mantener mi posición.

—Por favor.

Harry movió suavemente su cadera sobre la ingle de Voldemort, logrando que él coloque sus manos en un fuerte agarre en su cintura, posiblemente que dejará una marca, pero su rostro seguía luciendo aburrido de la conversación.

—Si esta es la única forma de dejar de escuchar tu molesta voz sin tener que asesinarte...

Harry le plantó un beso con fuerza sobre sus labios y luego llamó a uno de sus elfos domésticos, que parecía extasiado de tratar con su chico. Voldemort frunció los labios con asco ante el comportamiento molesto de la criatura, pero Harry lo despidió antes de que pueda explotarlo.

—Dobby siempre está feliz conmigo— comentó el niño, acomodándose sobre la cama, a un lado de Voldemort, y colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor.

—No me interesa, en realidad.

—No lo matarás.

—Tú, de _todas_ las personas, no me dirá qué hacer.

Harry sólo sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla, justo cuando el elfo volvía con una bandeja de desayuno con dos tazas y demasiada comida para el gusto de Voldemort.

—¿Quieres azúcar en tu café, o crees que te matará?

Voldemort le frunció el ceño, pero aún así tomó la taza que su chico le pasaba, apreciando el sabor de su café con una mirada de molestia.

El desayuno en la cama nunca fue lo suyo. No le gustaba cuando era adolescente, menos le gustaba ahora cuando tenía cosas importantes que hacer realmente.

Harry comió una tostada con una mirada satisfecha mientras recostaba su espalda contra la cabecera de la gran cama, y cuando lo miró, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con felicidad y comodidad. Voldemort no necesitaba meterse en su mente para saber que su chico estaba muy feliz.

Eso sólo hizo que Voldemort también esté... _satisfecho_.


	3. Un regalo que no es

Voldemort acababa de despedir a sus mortífagos más confiables cuando la pequeña molestia de su vida apareció todo sonriente. Posiblemente ese día no lo vería más, así que aprovechó.

—Siéntate— le dijo a Harry, quien levantó una ceja pero aún así lo hizo, en el regazo del mayor. Voldemort frunció el ceño, pero sacó una pequeña caja de uno de los bolsillos internos de su túnica—. Te pondrás esto.

—¿Un anillo?— La sonrisa del niño era tan grande que Voldemort se preguntó si era real, viendo cómo esos grandes ojos esmeralda se arrugaban en las esquinas y un pequeño hoyuelo se formaba en la mejilla del chico. Frunció el ceño cuando Harry se lo puso sin más, y luego trató de quitárselo. Miró interrogante a Voldemort.

—Sólo yo puedo quitártelo— explicó levemente, mientras lo demostraba quitándoselo un poco y luego regresándolo.

—Tienen runas de protección y de infidelidad— la sonrisa de Harry cambió a una divertida—. Pero no veo que le hayas pedido la mano a mi papá, si no estaría aquí. ¿No te interesa la tradición sangrepura?

—Eres mío, con o sin anillo— el señor Oscuro se encogió de hombros levemente, pasando una mano por el muslo de su chico—. La opinión de tu padre sobre nosotros me vale poco o nada.

—Tú no tienes un anillo— notó el adolescente, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cómo sé que no me serás infiel con, yo que sé, Bellatrix por ejemplo?

La idea de acostarse con Bellatrix sólo para molestar a Harry le parecía tentadora, pero no tenía mucha idea de cómo reaccionaría su chico, y no tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo, en realidad.

—No me sirve de nada no serte fiel, mocoso.

—¡Bien!— Harry se removió sobre él un poco para sacar un largo collar del bolsillo de su pantalón, una cadena de tela fina y negra que llegaba un colgante con una piedra roja, repleta de runas. Voldemort parpadeó y evitó empujar al chico cuando él pasó el collar por su cabeza y lo alojó sobre su cuello. La piedra le llegaba casi a la mitad del pecho—. Lo he mandado a hacer con los Globbins hace unos días, y estuve probando la efectividad de las runas, y andan perfectamente. Son de protección.

Voldemort lo sabía, había reconocido las runas, y a juzgar por el hecho de que la piedra se sentía tibia entre sus dedos mientras la examinaba, sabía que estaba comenzando a crear un aura alrededor de su cuerpo, y no sentía nada. La colocó bajo su ropa, complacido de poder esconderlo, y luego volvió a mirar a su chico, una mirada calculadora en sus ojos. Harry sonrió.

—También soy el único que puede quitártelo, pero dime, para tu comodidad ¿deseas que le pida a los Globbins una runa para mantenerte fiel?

Voldemort parpadeó dos veces, sus ojos rojos se entrecerraron levemente.

—No.

Harry lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó suavemente con una sonrisa. Voldemort pensó repentinamente que su mocoso le colocó un collar, tal como un amo le coloca un collar a su perrito nuevo.


	4. Cena con los suegros

El ambiente era lo suficientemente tenso con Voldemort tratando de no asesinar a su sonriente chico como para que él también tuviera que aguantar los nervios de un hombre lobo y la molestia de su mano derecha, los cuatro sentados en una mesa de seis personas y comiendo en completo silencio si no fuera por la charla de Harry.

Snape comía y bebía a su izquierda sin tratar de hablarle de ninguna forma, mientras que Harry estaba a su derecha, y a su lado estaba Remus Lupin, quien hacía todo lo posible para evitar demostrar lo nervioso que estaba. Voldemort estaba en la punta de la mesa, por lo que tenía una visión de todos, y casi sonríe agradecido hacia Snape cuando el hombre no hablaba a menos que Harry o Remus lo incluían en su charla.

Aunque Snape nunca fue alguien que tratara de ganarse su amistad más que en sus primeros días como mortífago, Voldemort en realidad lo consideraba lo más cercano a un amigo que tuvo desde Abraxas Malfoy. Nunca le demostró verdaderamente tener miedo de él, y cuando así lo necesitaba, siempre sanaba cualquier mal que padeciera. Snape siempre fue el primero en poder envenenarlo es sus (pocos) momentos de debilidad, ya que era él quien hacía sus pociones, y el hecho de que nunca lo haya envenenado, aunque no lo iba a admitir nunca en voz alta, significaba _bastante_ para Voldemort.

En especial en esos momentos, donde sabía que si Harry alguna vez salía lastimado bajo su mano o varita, Snape sería particularmente sádico, sin importar las consecuencias. Severus también era un mago poderoso, y tenía muchísima imaginación.

No por nada era el torturador al mando entre sus mortífagos. Hasta Bellatrix trata de estar en el lado bueno del hombre.

—Oye— Harry empujó levemente su mano contra la de Voldemort, ganando su atención—, deja de ver a mi papá así. Te tendré que poner la runa de fidelidad, al final.

Remus tosió levemente y se tomó un trago de su copa con rapidez, mientras que Snape levantó una ceja y torció su labio en leve disgusto. Voldemort apretó su mano sobre el cubierto y luego la relajó con tranquilidad. Harry sonreía divertido hacia él, el brillo travieso en sus ojos lograba esconder lo suficientemente bien el desafío que había detrás, y Voldemort sonrió de lado.

—No veo por qué, en realidad. Si seguimos bebiendo tanto vino, tú con tus hormonas descontroladas y Lupin cerca de la luna llena, esta cena podría convertirse en otra cosa.

—Eres asqueroso— su chico se sonrojó furiosamente mientras volvía a su comida, y Voldemort bebió un trago de su vino con suficiencia. Snape se aclaró la garganta, viendo a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me imagino que las hormonas no son un... _problema_.

—¡Papá!

Voldemort sonrió, Snape lo miró impasible.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Severus? Nunca te has frenado al decir las cosas directamente.

—Mi hijo tiene diecisiete años, _mi Señor_. Me siento francamente molesto ante la idea de que esté manteniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien... mayor que él.

Harry hizo un ruido avergonzado mientras se tapaba el rostro y Voldemort inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado.

—La pureza de tu hijo está segura en mis manos, Severus. Aunque sea por el momento.

Snape lo miró unos segundos más antes de asentir y volver a su comida, tan aburrido como antes. Harry aún se tapaba el rostro y Remus miraba su comida. La incomodidad era ya palpable en el aire, y fue en gran parte Voldemort quien la provocó.

Sonrió.


	5. Distintos tipos de paz

Escuchando los gritos de súplica de la bola temblorosa en el suelo, que se consideraba legalmente una persona, Voldemort cerró los ojos, disfrutando el sonido estridente.

Había pasado demasiadas horas desde la última vez que había torturado a alguien, y ahora se sentía completo nuevamente. Tenía a su Círculo Interno rodeándolo y viendo con morbosa fascinación al mago retorciéndose en el suelo. Si se desconcentraba lo suficiente de los gritos, tal vez podría escuchar la baja risa encantada de Bella y el suspiro de aburrimiento y resignación de Severus. Tal vez también el movimiento casi inconsciente de los pies de Lucius y Barty; Lucius, porque esa noche se celebraba una reunión en su mansión debido al cumpleaños de su hijo y _tenía_ que llegar a su hogar, y Barty porque simplemente no podía mantenerse quieto.

Los gritos dejaron de escucharse luego de unos minutos y Voldemort frunció el ceño, molesto porque su entretenimiento se hubiera acabado tan rápido. Toda la tensión que había creído que desapareció de su cuerpo lo volvió a golpear con fuerza. Con un leve movimiento de su mano, el mago inconsciente desapareció de la habitación y sus leales volvieron a acercarse, un semicírculo frente a él. Sin demostrar lo amargado que estaba realmente ante la poca diversión, sus ojos rojos se posaron en las máscaras plateadas de quienes estaban frente a él. Su voz era baja cuando habló, volviendo su vista hacia su familiar, que se acercaba a él siseando con molestia.

—Pueden retirarse. Bella, te fijarás si Lord Dolarhyde es apto para ser alimento de Nagini— miró con cariño a la gran serpiente mientras acariciaba sus escamas con reverencia—. No quiero enfermarla innecesariamente.

El Círculo se inclinó hacia él en reconocimiento y despidiéndose, y luego salieron de la habitación con tranquilidad. Cuando todos se fueron de las protecciones, Voldemort se permitió suspirar, mientras se levantaba con molestia y sentía a Nagini rodeándolo.

—_Huele molesto, maestro_— el siseo de Nagini se escuchó detrás de su oído mientras se aparecían en sus habitaciones privadas de la Mansión. No había señal de su chico, y en realidad fue un alivio. No se sentía con fuerzas para evitar asesinarlo en ese momento.

Claramente, ignoró la molestia en su pecho y la voz en su cabeza que tal vez, el niño podría estar en peligro. Pero no, él _ciertamente_ sabría si su chico estaba en peligro.

Ignorando a Nagini, la dejó en el suelo frente a la chimenea encendida de la sala de estar mientras él se dirigía hacia su sofá, convocando un vaso y una botella de whisky. Hacía meses que no tenía momentos de tranquilidad, desde que el chico se había trasladado a Mansión Riddle, y no iba a desaprovechar el momento.

Que en realidad terminó rápidamente al sentir que las protecciones de la mansión permitían el ingreso de quien, lamentablemente, tenía la capacidad de entrar sin necesitar ser invitado. Poco tiempo después, su chico entró en la sala mientras se sacaba descuidadamente un suéter verde que, definitivamente, era obra de la madre de uno de los amigos del chico. Voldemort evitó una mueca de fastidio, pero se sintió curioso ante la mirada perdida de Harry, que rápidamente se borró cuando lo vio a él.

Harry sonrió mientras se sentaba en el sofá doble que había a su derecha, colocando sus piernas bajo él.

—Hey— murmuró levemente con la suave sonrisa pintando sus labios. Había ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero a Voldemort no le tendría que importar.

Hizo un ruido bajo con su garganta en reconocimiento, pero no habló y dejó que su mirada se perdiera frente a él, sin poder ignorar como quería realmente al chico. Lo vio morderse el labio con inseguridad y luego abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, pero no habló en ningún momento en los siguientes minutos. Cerró los ojos con molestia mientras veía al chico levantarse y se disponía a salir de la habitación en silencio, y lo llamó.

—Ven aquí— indicó levemente su regazo con su mano cuando el chico lo vio con curiosidad—. No lo diré dos veces.

Harry sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a él, sentándose en las rodillas del mayor y luego girándose hasta quedar de costado. Miró a Voldemort con las cejas levemente levantadas, y se acomodó con rapidez en su pecho cuando el Lord lo atrajo hacia él, acomodando la cabeza en su hombro y acercando su cuerpo aún más, quedando casi pegados.

Una de las manos de Voldemort estaba en su muslo izquierdo, mientras que la otra estaba en su nuca, ambas con un movimiento leve con la intención de relajar a su chico, y funcionó, cuando Harry suspiró satisfecho y ocultó sus ojos en el cuello de Voldemort.

—Cuéntame— ordenó (porque él _no pedía_) Voldemort en voz baja.

—Yo...— su chico dudó unos segundos, sus dedos de movían con cuidado sobre la túnica negra de su pareja, jugando con los botones. Voldemort golpeó uno de sus dedos sobre el muslo del chico para llamar su atención, aunque en realidad creía que lo distrajo más—. Sólo te extrañé. Fue un día largo.

Voldemort dirigió su vista hacia el fuego, viendo de pasada la enrollada figura de Nagini frente a la chimenea. El fuego lograba que la sala no estuviera tan helada y lo suficientemente cálida para alguien protegido levemente del frío. Pero, cuando se estaba resguardado del frío y tenías a un (a _tu_) chico acurrucado sobre tí y frente al fuego, el calor podría ser asfixiante, en realidad.

Cualquier otra persona se hubiera quejado de la sensación pesada sobre ella, o hubiera tratado de calmarla, pero mientras sentía la suave respiración de su chico contra su manzana de Adán, y cómo una de sus manos se había movido para acariciar con cariño su cabello suelto, Voldemort se sintió cada vez más relajado.

—Yo también lo hice, chico.

Suspiró en silencio, toda la tensión de su cuerpo totalmente lejos de él mientras Harry le dejaba un suave beso en su cuello.


	6. Toque (de queda)

Si Lord Voldemort logró llegar al poder en el principio fue por su capacidad de darles libertad a sus pequeñas mascotas encerradas en jaula de oro: les colocaba una cadena alrededor del cuello que se alargaba tanto como sus mascotas quisieran y les decía que, si volvían, todo estaría bien; cuando no volvían, el Lord agarraba la cadena y los atraía nuevamente, aunque sólo fuera para matarlos. Sus mascotas debían de saber quién mandaba.

Voldemort mandaba. Voldemort tenía sus insignificantes vidas en sus manos. Si sus seguidores no lo entendían desde el principio, no eran merecedores de ser sus servidores, y tenían dos opciones: estar de su lado (o ser neutrales), o morir. Muchas de sus mascotas decidieron ser inteligentes y quedarse de su lado, terminando siendo fieles a él, casi sin quererlo. Los demás, a Voldemort no le interesa.

Acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Nagini, Voldemort miró por la ventana hacia el oscuro jardín delantero de Mansión Riddle. El cielo era oscuro, sin estrellas y sólo con la Luna llena resaltando en él. Últimamente, desde que algunos imbéciles decidieron atacar a Harry mientras éste estaba en Hogsmeade con sus amigos, los días eran peligrosos.

Nadie toca lo que es del Lord de Gran Bretaña y sale ileso.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort miraban fijamente hacia el jardín, en el lugar de aparición que a su chico le encantaba, por motivos que a él no le interesaban, esperando algún movimiento, aunque nada sucedía.

Desde hace diez minutos.

Voldemort no necesitaba ver la hora para saber que eran las diez y cuarenta y tres de la noche. No necesitaba urgar mucho en su mente para saber que su chico tendría que estar en casa desde las diez y media. No necesitaba aparecer para saber que la aparición duraba al menos siete segundos desde Hogwarts hasta aquí. Por lo mismo, había dos opciones: su chico estaba llegando tarde (cosa que sólo una vez hizo, y avisándole antes), o le había sucedido algo.

_No_, pensó apretando un poco los dientes,_ lo sentiría si estuviera en problemas_.

Entonces, si su chico no había sido atacado, estaba llegando tarde. No era un problema, en realidad, ya que el Lord tenía a gente que lo protegía cuando no estaba en Mansión Riddle, pero no le gustaba estarse... _molestando_ porque a su chico se le dió por quedarse hablando con sus amigos o la mierda que sea, sin avisarle. Aunque tenía a sus mejores mortífagos de bajo nivel protegiendo a su chico, y a su propia mano derecha (y padre del chico) vigilándolo, no confiaba en que en algún momento los asesinaran y trataran de llevarse al chico.

Tener un alma gemela era un dolor en el trasero.

Parpadeó y vio el reflejo de sus ojos rojos en el vidrio de la ventana. Frunció el ceño y bajó la vista hacia Nagini, enrollada alrededor de su cuello y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo. Estaba dormida.

Diez y cuarenta y cinco.

Dio la espalda al gran ventanal y se dirigió a su silla en la oficina. Podría estar en la sala de estar de la Mansión, sentando relajadamente en su sillón favorito con Nagini disfrutando del fuego de la chimenea y su chico contándole (como si le importara) lo que sucedió en el día o simplemente leyendo un libro o completando sus deberes mientras él bebía una copa de algún buen y estúpidamente caro vino tinto.

Pero no era lo mismo sin su chico también allí. Era hasta molesto.

Apoyó su cabeza levemente contra el respaldo de la silla y pasó su mano derecha por su cabello corto peinándolo hacia un costado levemente. A su chico le encantaba tocarle el cabello, y era un placer culposo que tenía el Lord, en especial cuando estaban en la cama: era algo increíblemente relajante. Frunció el ceño nuevamente y apretó el puente de su nariz con la mano izquierda, su mano derecha cayó sin fuerza sobre su pierna.

¿Por qué todo tenía que girar alrededor de su chico?

Diez y cuarenta y nueve.

Las salas se agitaron medio segundo antes de que Voldemort supiera que alguien había aparecido en el terreno protegido, y su mente no tardó nada en reconocer la presencia de su chico. Sintió la misma necesidad de ir hacia él y abrazarlo y besarlo y amarlo, como _cada maldita vez_ que se alejaban por más de medio día. Miró hacia la puerta de su oficina a unos metros frente a él, y colocó ambas manos unidas bajo su barbilla.

Diez y cincuenta y cinco, y su chico golpeaba con suavidad la puerta de su oficina, antes de pasar sin recibir la respuesta. Voldemort tragó saliva cuando la sintió acumularse en su boca con rapidez. Su chico cerró la puerta detrás de él y le sonrió mientras se apoyaba en ella. Llevaba una camiseta roja un poco suelta y pantalones negros, y se veía tan normal como siempre. Sus ojos brillaban bajo los lentes y tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Su chico era _precioso_. Lo suficientemente como para hacerle olvidar que llegaba casi veinte minutos tarde.

—Hola— Harry habló bajo, alejándose de la puerta y acercándose a él a paso lento. Voldemort echó su silla hacia atrás y dejó sus manos en los reposabrazos de la misma, su cabeza inclinada levemente hacia a un costado mientras veía a su chico acercándose. Harry se detuvo frente a él y le pasó una mano por el cabello, tal como lo hizo el Lord mismo minutos antes—. Estás despeinado.

_Mocoso insolente._

El Lord acercó por la cintura a su chico y lo terminó sentando sobre él, las rodillas de su chico a cada lado de su cintura. Harry se acomodó un poco sobre él y Voldemort no despegó la vista de su rostro, ignorando la fricción que hacía contra su entrepierna. Harry lo miró a los ojos un momento, y no tardó mucho en besarlo. Mientras él apretaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura, su chico pasó sus manos por su cuello y se detuvo cuando su mano derecha quedó en su nuca y la izquierda jugando con su cabello. El beso era profundo y el Lord quería realmente tirar a su chico sobre el escritorio y follárselo con fuerza.

En especial con los suspiros de placer que su chico soltaba en su boca y el leve pero necesitado movimiento de caderas que estaba haciendo contra él.

Se separó al primer gemido de su chico y lo separó levemente, admirando sus mejillas sonrojadas y el leve puchero en sus labios. Voldemort quería morderlo.

—Por favor— le suplicó su chico en voz baja, pero él negó con la cabeza. Harry apoyó su frente en el hombro del Lord y suspiró. Voldemort sonrió levemente, ignorando que él estaba casi tan duro como su chico.

Pasó sus brazos por su espalda y besó con suavidad su frente, disfrutando del olor suave natural de su chico. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento.

—Te extrañé.

El Lord en su maldita vida admitirá que él dijo eso en voz alta, casi sin pensarlo, aunque volvería hacer si es capaz de ver esa sonrisa en su chico nuevamente.


	7. No dañarás

La respiración agitada del Señor Oscuro era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación oscura y vacía. Los ojos rojos resaltaban en la oscuridad, y la blanca piel brillaba bajo la tenue luz de luna que entraba por las grandes ventanas. Nagini se encontraba viendo a su maestro con precaución desde una esquina de la habitación, cercana a la puerta. Su maestro olía... peligroso.

Varias veces Nagini había estado con su maestro cuando éste dejaba escapar su temperamento, pero muy pocas veces había creído correr peligro a su alrededor. No sabía qué había pasado, pero podía suponerlo, en especial al no ver a su cría por ningún lado.

Su maestro se había peleado con su alma gemela.

Voldemort parpadeó dos veces antes de respirar profundo, obligándose a calmarse a sí mismo. Diez minutos llevaba de esa forma, y no podía permitirse seguir estando alterado. Su chico tendría que estar en la habitación, esperándolo, pero él sabía que no estaba allí. Su chico había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts esa noche, en especial cuando se enteró de que su vida privada no era tan privada, no cuando cierto Señor Oscuro que casualmente era su pareja metía su ojo en toda acción que realizaba.

El Señor Oscuro no lo negó cuando, esa misma tarde, su chico había aparecido en plena reunión con su Círculo Interno a gritarle por ser un "maldito entrometido idiota".

Él no podía permitir tal falta de respeto, ni siquiera de su chico, frente a sus seguidores. Él era quien tenía el poder. Él era quien gobernaba. Él era quien mandaba.

Él era la maldita ley. Merecía respeto y sumisión.

Su chico, por alma gemela que fuera, no iba a ser el primero que le falte el respeto y no salir castigado por ello.

Pudo sentir que Severus se había tensado completamente en su silla, a su derecha, pero Voldemort sabía que, por más que quisiera, no podría meterse. Severus sabía que nadie podía faltarle el respeto y salir ileso de ello. Hasta su chico lo sabía.

El problema fue cuando lanzó el Cruciatus sin varita y sin hablar.

Su chico le dijo que esa noche pasaría en Hogwarts, lo miró con esa adorable (y caliente) cara de enojo y luego se marchó por el mismo lugar por el que vino.

Voldemort había levantado una ceja, terminó la reunión y, cuando el último de su Círculo se marchó de sus terrenos, su magia convirtió en cenizas todo aquel objeto que se encontraba a su alrededor en la sala. Luego, él mismo se encargo de hacerlas aparecer para luego destrozarlas completamente, y estuvo así durante unos minutos hasta que sintió a Nagini adentrándose a la habitación.

Quería alguna explicación aparte de la obvia, pero no encontraba ninguna. El collar de protección no servía en contra de él, y sabía que su chico no tenía otra protección contra la magia. Él era capaz de mandar un maldito Cruciatus sin varita y en especial sin hablar, así que eso también estaba descartado. Habían más opciones, pero se volvían cada vez más ridículas.

Se dirigió a su salón personal, soltándose el cabello con fluidez y masajeándose levemente la cabeza. A su chico le encantaba hacerlo, pero esa noche no estaba disponible. Frunció el ceño asqueado consigo mismo, convocando un vaso y sirviéndose dos dedos de whisky de fuego. Lo tomó de un trago y luego se miró en el espejo a un lado de la chimenea.

Se veía cansado.

Apartó la vista con enojo y miró hacia el frente, la biblioteca repleta de libros que encontró en la Cámara de los Secretos, y terminó por negar con la cabeza. No se arrepentía por vigilar a su chico: lo estaba cuidando. Era su alma gemela, y él era un Señor Oscuro, le sobraban enemigos, y cualquiera podría ir detrás de su chico y torturarlo sólo para atacarlo a él. Si su chico no entendía eso, no era su problema.

Se sentó con pereza en un sillón individual y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo. El día había sido cansador gracias al estúpido e interminable almuerzo que tuvo con el Señor de Francia, y él realmente esperaba poder llegar a su hogar junto a su chico y disfrutar de una buena cena, y luego acostarse en su maldita cama y esperar a que su pegajoso chico de pegara a él para dormir en paz. Pero claro, él era Voldemort.

No podía tener un maldito momento de paz.

Y lo peor de ese maldito día fue la revelación que sufrió hace no menos de media hora: él tenía un corazón.

Y pertenecía completamente a su chico.

No había otra explicación del por qué su Cruciatus no había funcionado, y ni siquiera del por qué había una voz en el fondo de su cabeza que le decía susurrante que él era capaz de aguantarse cualquier cosa que su chico le dijera o hiciera, con tal de no tener que estar como en ese momento: solo y con ganas de emborracharse.

Se cubrió los ojos con una mano y volvió a suspirar, agradeciendo la soledad de su gran _(demasiado. ¿Por qué justo ahora siente el verdadero tamaño?_) mansión.

Tener un alma gemela, y al parecer ahora un maldito corazón, era complicado.


	8. Tentaciones

Lord Voldemort no era alguien que se mostraba nervioso, nunca. No tenía miedos y nada lograba acobardarlo. Los denominados "tics" nerviosos que todos tenían, a veces muy obvios y otros casi invisibles, le eran extraños al Señor Oscuro.

Ni el peor de los gritos ni el más doloroso de los lamentos lo movía mínimamente, y a veces hasta ignoraba sus propios deseos para llegar a más, porque un Señor Oscuro que de deja llevar por los deseos y no por la razón no merece llamarse Señor Oscuro.

Así que sí, Voldemort estaba orgulloso de decir que era un trozo gigantesco de acero.

Hasta que veía a su chico.

Su pierna saltaba levemente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino, viendo la espalda desnuda y húmeda por la ducha del adolescente a pocos metros de él. No era una figura femenina, para nada, pero estaba completamente fascinado con las curvas en la cintura y luego cómo estaba en ese momento resaltando el trasero en esos mojados pantalones cortos. Si había algo que _sí_ lo había sorprendido la primera vez que lo vio, fue que su chico no tenía _nada_ de vello corporal, por lo que su piel siempre lucía suave, y jodidamente exquisita para él.

Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios, saboreando el caro vino en ellos mientras su chico se inclinaba para colocarse los pantalones; sus ojos brillaron ante la vista de su chico tan confiado de él, dándole la espalda y aún así actuando como si su propia perdición no estaba detrás suyo. Posiblemente, eso era lo más excitante para Voldemort. Su chico confiaba tanto en él, como nadie nunca lo hizo antes, tan inocentemente (a veces no tanto), que quería corromperlo. Quería tenerlo debajo suyo, gimiendo, llorando, suplicando, gritando de placer.

Voldemort quería hacerlo suyo.

Harry se dió la vuelta y le sonrió mientras se acercaba a él. Su pecho desnudo brillaba levemente bajo la suave luz de las velas de la habitación y sus pezones estaban duros debido al frío. Harry se sentó sobre su regazo y Voldemort movió la copa con gracia para evitar que se interpusiera entre los dos. Su chico lo besó en la mandíbula, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Algo que te guste, cariño?

Voldemort inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un costado y colocó su mano libre sobre el pecho de su chico, haciendo que él se mordiera el labio mientras mantenía fija su mirada. Voldemort acarició lentamente el pezón con su pulgar, viendo la cara de placer que su chico estaba poniendo.

—¿Tan necesitado, precioso?

—Por favor— Harry gimió bajo, apartando la mirada y colocando su rostro en el cuello del mayor, bajando su mano hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón, aunque no lo abrió.

Voldemort no se lo permitía. Su chico aún no era mayor de edad.

—Es hora de dormir, chico lindo— Voldemort besó el cuello de su chico con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que éste gimiera de disgusto, aún sin levantarse. Voldemort le restó importancia y con magia levitó la copa hacia la mesa para luego levantarse, cargando a su chico con él. El miembro semi-erecto de Harry se presionó contra su cintura y el chico se restregó contra él sin vergüenza, logrando que Voldemort se mordiera el labio para evitar maldecirlo, en especial cuando su propio pene dolía dentro de sus pantalones.

Cuando llegó a la gran cama, soltó a su chico sin mucho cuidado y lo miró desde arriba con una pequeña sonrisa engreída, que su pequeño tejón respondió mientras comenzaba a tocarse por sobre sus pantalones, abriendo sus piernas y mirándolo con lujuria.

—Sé que lo quieres también, amor— susurró su chico, y Voldemort se inclinó sobre él hasta quedar frente a frente—. Por favor— lloró con impaciencia, y Voldemort lo atrajo en un beso profundo. Harry gimió en su boca mientras su mano se movía con rapidez y gruñó cuando Voldemort se alejó.

—En unos meses, precioso— Voldemort le dirigió una última mirada a la hermosa figura sobre su cama antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación—. En unos meses, serás completamente mío.

Voldemort salió de la habitación, escuchando la respiración agitada de su chico y con un problema en sus pantalones.


	9. Suave(mente)

Voldemort se despertó apenas sentir el leve movimiento a su lado. No se molestó en abrir los ojos y luego todo estaba quieto nuevamente, creyendo que su chico en realidad se había movido entre sueños. Comenzó a ocluir para volver a dormir cuando lo sintió moverse de nuevo, pero esta vez, una mano lo tocó en su mejilla con delicadeza. Evitó fruncir el ceño y obligó a su cuerpo quedarse flojo ante las manos del Hufflepuff a su lado.

Una pequeña risita sonó, lo suficientemente bajo como para dejarle en claro a Voldemort que su chico creía que estaba dormido y no quisiera despertarlo. Quería fruncir el ceño ante el tonto pensamiento, pero dejó a su chico creer lo que quisiera, levemente curioso de lo que haría.

Los dedos en su mejilla comenzaron a moverse tentativamente de un lado al otro, casi desapercibidamente, y cuando Voldemort no hizo ningún movimiento externo, su chico comenzó a mover sus dedos, alejando la palma. Los dedos de su chico recorrieron todo su rostro con suavidad, acariciando sus labios y peinando sus cejas con cuidado; trazaron su mandíbula e ignoraron deliberadamente su cuello para luego sentir la mano apoyada contra su pecho, sobre la camiseta y el pequeño dije del collar debajo.

Unos labios húmedos se asentaron en su mejilla unos segundos y luego comenzaron a moverse por todo su rostro, hasta terminar en sus labios. Voldemort trató, realmente trató, pero se vio incapaz de ignorar los labios de su chico y comenzó a profundizar el beso, antes de que su chico se alejara, riendo bajo. Voldemort abrió los ojos, automáticamente topándose con los ojos verdes y brillantes que lo miraban con sentimientos que lograban hacer que su estómago se retorciera con satisfacción, dejándolo incómodo.

—Sabía que estabas despierto— susurró su chico con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Voldemort le frunció el ceño y pasó sus manos por la espalda del adolescente, atrayéndolo más hacia él, casi colocándolo encima suyo.

El Lord lanzó un _tempus_ en silencio y frunció el ceño cuando vio la hora, más molesto porque tendría que levantarse en menos de veinte minutos que por descubrir que eran las cinco y cuarenta y cuatro de la mañana. Su chico restregó la mejilla en su pecho y suspiró.

—¿Algo interesante hoy?— se escuchó preguntar, a pesar de que se decía a sí mismo que no le interesaba para nada la vida en Hogwarts de su chico.

—Partido Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw— Harry le sonrió—. ¿Irás a verme ganar?

—Claro, como si no tuviera _nada_ que hacer más que ver un montón de niños en escobas— la ironía palpable en su voz logró hacer reír a su chico.

Sin embargo, casi entrada la noche, Lucius Malfoy se encontraba informando de algunos tratados en Francia al Lord, en las gradas de los profesores en el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts, donde el Lord ignoraba la pequeña sonrisa divertida que Severus le estaba dando a su lado y mantenía los ojos puestos en su chico, quien iba detrás de una pequeña bola dorada, moviéndose con una velocidad impactante.


	10. Límites (la nieve no es uno)

_(desde ya, esto es un chiste para mi lord de ojos rojos; pero NO pude resistirme así que, xdddd)_

El Lord se preguntaba por algunos minutos cuál sería el límite donde su chico podría actuar o pedir. Por el momento, su chico no había roto ningún límite importante (conscientemente, o de forma visible para los demás, aunque sea) y Voldemort se sentía satisfecho ante eso, sabiendo que su chico era inteligente y no necesitaba que alguien le dijera que su alma gemela era un Señor Oscuro que no podía darse el lujo de ser diligente con él. Pero a la vez, Voldemort sólo tenía pocos límites puestos cuando de su chico se trataba, y eso era un problema, porque en realidad no podía estar tranquilo al saber que su chico podría tener alguna idea, comportamiento o actitud hacia él que, en realidad, era perjudicial para su puesto como Señor Oscuro.

Si Voldemort no tenía todos los límites alrededor de su chico, tampoco tenía derecho a enojarse con él si llegaba a pasar esos límites nunca trazados.

Tampoco es que le importaba tener o no derecho, pero cuando de su chico se trataba, al parecer sí era importante.

Entonces, en una mañana de Invierno, antes de que su chico tuviera que volver a Hogwarts luego del receso invernal, lo sorprendió con una petición... insultante.

—Por favor, Tom— Harry agarró la cintura de Voldemort desde atrás, apoyándose en él y abrazándolo con fuerza. Si a Voldemort le molestó o incomodó la acción, no lo demostró en ningún momento, mientras seguía prendiéndose la camisa negra con tranquilidad. Voldemort vió el rostro de su chico reflejándose en el espejo y levantó una ceja ante la sonrisa mostrada—. ¿Sólo esta vez, sí? Y realmente te lo pagaré, por favor.

Entonces, sí. Voldemort se dice a sí mismo que si terminó aceptando estar allí fuera era porque si no tendría que soportar el mal humor de su chico, y sinceramente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Suspiró, levantando la vista hacia el cielo nublado y disfrutando de la fría mañana y la nieve cayendo con suavidad en su rostro. El invierno era su estación del año favorita, si podría tener una. Si no fuera él, suponía que pasaría horas bajo la nieve, sin molestarse en nada, ya que podía poner un hechizo para evitar que su ropa se moje ante la nieve, y otro para calentarse en cualquier caso.

Un pensamiento rápido de él y su chico sentados bajo la nieve y disfrutando de las bajas temperaturas. Se imaginó a su chico en su regazo y mirando la nieve caer con una taza de su tan preciado chocolate caliente en las manos.

Una sonrisa pequeña e inconsciente se plasmó en su rostro.

—¡Tom!

Voldemort bajó rápidamente su rostro para ver a su chico ante el fuerte llamado, la magia comenzando a correr a través de él ante alguna alerta de peligro.

No lo suficientemente rápido.

El frío en su rostro se intensificó, su vista de nubló momentáneamente antes de cerrar sus ojos y una risa, que en cualquier otro momento algo en él hubiese jurado querer escuchar por siempre, inundó sus oídos. Unos momentos después unas manos limpiaban su rostro con suavidad, a pesar de que éstas temblaban levemente.

Voldemort abrió los ojos con lentitud cuando sintió que la nieve ya no iba a molestarlo, y fijó sus ojos rojos en su chico. El rostro rojo y los ojos llorosos de su chico deberían de molestarlo excesivamente, pero se veía incapaz de estar enojado con ese imbécil.

—Yo... yo...— su chico trataba de hablar entre risas y jadeos, terminando sentado frente a él en la nieve mientras agarraba su pecho con una mano y trataba de detener su risa con la otra, mirando de reojo a Voldemort.

Voldemort inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y luego negó suavemente con un suspiro resignado, limpiándose el resto de la nieve restante de su rostro. Cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda y levantó una ceja hacia su chico.

—¿Supongo que ya cumpliste tu objetivo?

Su chico rió más fuerte y Voldemort se vio incapaz de no sonreír ante eso.

Una maldita bola de nieve lo golpeó en la cara, y su chico estaba disfrutándolo completamente. Voldemort debería de matar a cualquiera que haya visto eso, si es que alguien se hubiese atrevido de estar lo suficientemente cerca.


	11. Usos y lugares incorrectos

_es hora, lamento posibles decepciones ajsja_

Voldemort estaba, sin pensarlo demasiado, _indignado e insultado_.

Su lindo y extremadamente molesto chico tenía exactamente ya una semana de tener dieciocho años, y por supuesto que no perdió el tiempo en abalanzarse sobre el Lord en el momento en que ambos habían tenido un tiempo a solas.

Claro, Voldemort no se contuvo. Para nada. De verdad, él no trató a su chico con cuidado la primera vez que lo hicieron, no esperó a que se acostumbrara a él, no trató ni por su maldita vida tratar de relajarlo con suaves besos ni se concentró principalmente en complacer a su chico en vez de a sí mismo. No importa cuánto lo moleste su chico con ello, Voldemort jamás habría hecho tal barbaridad.

Excepto que, viéndose a sí mismo, _sí lo hizo_, así que realmente, todas sus acciones desde que se dió cuenta que había actuado tan mal, tenía que resolverlo.

Por supuesto, una sola vez no sería suficiente para arreglar tan gran problema, así que Voldemort aprovechó cada oportunidad que tenía, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Voldemort se juró a sí mismo que no estaba actuando como un maldito adolescente hormonado que claramente su chico _sí era._

—Tom...— el gemido ahogado de su chico lo distrajo brevemente de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo agregar un tercer dedo y sonreír con suficiencia ante el fuerte gemido que obtuvo en respuesta. Los ojos entreabiertos de su chico lo miraban nublados de excitación y Voldemort sintió que su miembro se agitaba en sus pantalones ante la exquisita vista. Harry se deslizó con desesperación hacia los largos dedos dentro de él, tirando las pocas cosas que aún estaban en el escritorio debajo de él—. Por favor, Tom...

Su chico estaba completamente desnudo sobre el escritorio de su oficina en el Ministerio de Magia, su túnica y uniforme de Hufflepuff descuidadamente en el suelo y su cabello aún más desordenado que de costumbre, dándole una imagen bastante apetecible cuando se le sumaba casi todo su rostro sonrojado, con algunas mordidas (de un orgulloso Lord) en su pecho sudoroso y sus labios rojos e hinchados, ya sea de besos o de mordérselo, a Voldemort no le interesaba. Una de las manos de sus chicos se aferraba al borde del escritorio como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras que con la otra sostenía levemente su pene, acariciándose con fuerza cuando el placer lo nublaba, gimiendo con molestia y lástima cuando Voldemort detenía todo movimiento cuando se acercaba lo suficiente al orgasmo.

—¿Necesitas algo, chico?

—Beso— su chico levantó levemente su cabeza mientras comenzaba a masturbarse, apretándose alrededor de los dedos que lo abrían sin demasiada prisa para su gusto. Voldemort le sonrió y sin prisa se inclinó hacia él, besándolo profundamente y disfrutando el sabor de su chico, casi ignorando que su propia erección dolía y la incomodidad de su ropa interior humedeciéndose cada vez más con su propio pre-semen. Su chico aprovechó el momento para soltar el escritorio y agarrar el cuello del Lord, acercándolo aún más, levantando las caderas y restregándose contra él sin ninguna vergüenza—. Vamos, Tom, por favor— jadeó, separándose del beso y manteniéndolo cerca—, _por favor_...

Voldemort gruñó y con un pequeño pensamiento se bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior hasta las rodillas mientras sacaba sus dedos del interior de su chico, acercándose todo lo posible al escritorio y luego deslizando más cerca al necesitado adolescente, quien sin dificultad alguna rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del Lord, satisfecho con la nueva cercanía. Voldemort tragó un poco de saliva y con facilidad se deslizó dentro de su chico, disfrutando la calidez y el leve estrechamiento. Su chico gimió satisfecho cuando entró por completo y Voldemort suspiró levemente.

Y luego recordó lo malditamente suave que fue, y comenzó a moverse con rapidez, recibiendo en respuesta gemidos agudos de su chico y unas uñas clavándose en sus hombros aún vestidos con una camisa negra. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza la cintura de su chico para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras se inclinó y mordió uno de los pezones rosas, disfrutando por completo del grito agudo que recibió y la mano estirando de su cabello con fuerza, sin intención verdadera de alejarlo.

Una serie _TomTomTom_ inundó sus oídos mientras embestía con fuerza contra su chico, cada vez golpeando con éxito la próstata. Era excitante, la combinación de los golpes húmedos de sus pieles, la voz de su chico gimiendo _su nombre_ con ímpetu y la calidez húmeda que lo rodeaba con persistencia lograba ponerlo al límite, y realmente disfrutaba correrse en él, pero, por supuesto, todo lo bueno parece tener un final.

Dos golpes secos sonaron en la puerta de su oficina, y Voldemort se detuvo brevemente ante la idea de que alguien entrase en ese momento y viera a su chico en su escritorio, gimiendo de placer y en uno de sus mejores momentos. Un ardor en su pecho hizo brillar sus ojos rojos, que desapareció tan rápido como escuchó el casi inaudible gemido de queja de su chico.

—¿Qué?— habló con normalidad, sonando tan aburrido como siempre.

—Las pociones requeridas están guardadas en sus respectivos lugares— la aburrida voz de Severus Snape se escuchó con claridad a pesar de la gruesa puerta que los dividía, y su chico se tensó bajo él con los ojos abiertos de par en par al reconocerlo. Voldemort sonrió y comenzó nuevamente a moverse, lento y con fuerza, obligando a Harry a taparse la boca con una mano con fuerza, cerrando los ojos fuertemente con cada nueva embestida—, y el imbécil del profesor defensa logró, nuevamente, casi asesinar a tres Ravenclaw y dos Hufflepuff, solamente hoy.

Voldemort quería reír, si era sincero. Mientras aumentaba su ritmo a la vez que disfrutaba del pánico y del deseo claramente obvio en su chico, agradeció de tener a Severus como una de sus manos derechas, en especial porque al hombre nunca le había gustado desperdiciar palabras y tiempo con gente, ni siquiera con el mismo Señor Oscuro.

—Me ocuparé de ello, Severus.

No obtuvo respuesta, y a pesar de que no lo aceptaría de nadie, Severus era una excepción a su regla. Sintiendo más que oyendo a su fiel seguidor alejándose por el silencioso pasillo, volvió completamente su atención al jadeante chico bajo él, sacando con un poco de brusquedad la mano que lo privaba de los sonidos de placer que causaba. Su chico gimió con fuerza cuando Voldemort volvió a penetrarlo con rapidez y no tardó en correrse cuando sintió los dientes del Lord mordiendo sin muchos cuidados un lugar en su cuello que lograba ponerlo al límite con rapidez.

Voldemort gruñó mientras embistió dos veces más antes de correrse dentro de su chico, lamiendo la mordida hecha hace pocos segundos. Su chico gimió suavemente sintiéndose sobre-estimulado ante las caricias. El Lord se detuvo en el cuello de su chico unos segundos antes de alejarse y contemplar la vista del Hufflepuff, que se veía desecho y satisfecho sobre el escritorio de madera oscura, y su trasero goteando el semen de Voldemort.

Voldemort sonrió con suficiencia ante la vista, y su chico lo miró, aún jadeando levemente y con el cariño, la diversión y la vergüenza brillando en sus ojos verdes.

Casi se le borró la sonrisa mientras lo ayudaba a limpiarse con una pequeña toalla que transfiguró, dándose cuenta lo fácil que le era leer ahora los sentimientos de su chico, y aún lo más fácil que era igualarlos sin siquiera intentarlo.

(Mientras tanto, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cierto Maestro de Pociones parecía querer asesinar a cualquier pobre alma que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino hacia las mazmorras, donde definitivamente bebería una botella entera de su mejor whisky y trataría de olvidar por completo ese día, recordándose a sí mismo que no puede simplemente matar a uno de los magos más poderosos que conoció jamás por estarse acostando con su hijo.)

_bueno, este fic es casi completamente autocomplaciente, por lo que los capítulos son totalmente randoms ajsjaj; si quieren leer alguna situación en específico de estos lindos chicos, pueden dejarlo en los comentarios y, en algún momento (lo juro, tarde o temprano), lo escribiré uwu_


End file.
